Arashi Narukami
A friendly and cheerful big sister, Arashi is attentive to tiny details, but also operates on the principle "everything in moderation." Arashi had been working as a model since before entering the academy, and so deeply respects Akiomi Kunugi, an ex-model senior. Loves hardworking boys and girls. She makes an effort to participate in club activities and take the lead for the club members, such as the natural airhead Adonis Otogari and the innocent Mitsuru Tenma. Member of the unit Knights. Arashi is familiar with Izumi Sena as they are both fellow models and, being aware of Izumi’s volatile temperament, she often tries to be the one to stop his actions.1 Appearance Arashi has messy blonde hair that is swept from the right and light blue eyes. She has a total of three piercings on his ears: two on his left and one on his right. She wears a stud earring on each ear and a loop earring only on his left. She also wears a metal ring on his right index finger. She wears his school blazer unbuttoned, her white shirt tucked in her pants, and her blue tie properly. The tie has a gold tip and another pattern above the tip. She wears a brown belt with a black and gray buckle on her plaid pants. She wears red sneakers with black laces and black soles. On stage as one of the knights, Arashi wears a navy blue, white, and gold jacket resembling a royal military uniform over a black shirt which is left unbuttoned at the collar. She wears black gloves with a golden stripe on the wrist and a golden pattern on the front. On the jacket, there are four thin golden ropes attached to the collar, two connecting to the right shoulder pad and the back of the jacket while the other two are left hanging with knots in the front of the jacket. There are also two golden ropes which hang from the bottom left of the front to the back of the jacket. There is a navy blue and white stripe patterned sash connecting from her left shoulder pad to the bottom right of his jacket. She wears black lace-up mid-calf boots with white accents and black laces, as well as navy blue striped pants. Trivia *Arashi's first name (嵐) means "storm." The two characters in her last name mean "to roar, rumble" (鳴) and "up, above" (上), respectively. Furthermore, Arashi's last name is homophonous with the word 鳴神, which means "thunder" and has a semantic connection with her first name. *Arashi's autograph consists of her full name, rendered in kanji. It also features a heart and a smiley face, which bespeak her playful personality. *Arashi commonly enjoys collecting point cards and receiving the prizes while shopping. *The name of Arashi's cat is Nyanko, a cutesy way to say “cat,” sort of like kitty. *Arashi is fond of knights's uniform, but finds it rather boring due to its lack of color. *Arashi goes about daily routines of narcissism where she confesses to himself and becomes engrossed over her own beauty. Relationships See Arashi Narukami/Relationships